


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, First Date, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, patrick is a prostitute and pete sorta starts to fall in love but like lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had one rule about his job, don't fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And They Will Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> First, the title is from Panic! At The Disco's song "This Is Gospel" and God that is such a beautiful song i explode!! Second, I'm fucking exhausted. Third, I hope you enjoy basically 1k words of smut. Fourth, I have a lot of ideas for this fic and feedback is really appreciated! (tell me if my smut sucks but be nice because i am just a bean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you have any prompts or anything you can talk to me on my tumblr (weregoindownspookin.tumblr.com) im nice really

Pete realises this may have been a bad idea.

He heard about this place from Joe, his roommate. He had seemed pretty happy with the services it offered so Pete thought, /eh why not?/ He wasn’t seeing anyone, Joe said the place was pretty high end, what did he have to lose?

Of course, it was one of those things that sounds like a great idea at first, but once it actually starts happening, it seems like it was a mistake.

 _This feels so wrong. Paying for sex? Really?_  Pete thinks to himself as he walks into the building. Pete recalls his conversation with Joe from a few days ago.

 _Dude, like biologically, you need this. It’s not that bad, seriously. How long has it been since you had sex?_ Joe had said.

 _Oh, fuck you. Fine, I’m going, God._ Pete had replied back

Surprisingly, the place looked professional and business-like. Considering what the services it provided. There was a door to the bar in the of the room, and people milling around in the lobby.

“Can I help you?”

Pete turned around to see a young man with glasses, really nice hair and a somewhat large forehead sitting behind the front desk.

“I’m Brendon. Is this your first time here?” Forehead guy said.

“Yeah it is. So, uh, how does this work? I was recommended here by a friend but I-I'm not really sure what to do,” Pete said, for some reason a bit embarrassed. 

“It’s no problem. There are two ways to do it, you can find someone you like here-” Brendon said as he slides a binder towards Pete, “Or you can go into the bar where you’ll find someone, and then you can decide what to do from then on.” When Brendon Forehead Guy said it, it doesn’t sound as bad as it seemed

“Alright, thank you.” Pete said. He decides it would be a bit awkward looking for someone right in front of Brendon for some reason, so he headed into the bar.

As Pete walks in, he feels a little uncomfortable, looking around him. It’s pretty dark in the room, but he can see people making out in the corners and others handing over money before heading out with someone they liked.

The person behind the bar is a woman with short and curly, bright blue hair.

“First time here?” Blue hair said, as Pete slides into one of the chairs.

“Yeah,” Pete replied, _Oh my god how does everyone know?_

“I’m Hayley, what can I get you?”

“Beer is fine,”

Pete decides that he can’t exactly do this without being at least a little bit intoxicated. 

 

* * *

 

“This your first time here?”

_Jesus Christ, seriously how the fuck does everyone know?_

Pete turns around and sees a guy with strawberry blond hair and pretty blue eyes making his way over to him.

Blue eyes is disturbingly attractive. He's wearing a fucking  _fedora_ , and is probably the only person who could look good in one. Blue eyes is also just about as tall as Pete, maybe a little bit shorter. Dressed in an all-black attire, with boots, skinny jeans that really show off his legs, and a leather jacket. He's adorable, Pete wants to put him in his pocket and take him home.  _Remember he gets paid to have sex with people. People like you._

“Y-yeah. Can you tell?” Pete says, stuttering. Pete can hardly remember the last time he was tripping over his words for a guy as attractive as Blue eyes.

“Just a guess. You see, the normal people round here aren’t exactly as pretty as you.” Blue eyes says, and settles into the seat next to him.

Pete is in shock for a second before he stammers, “Uh, thank you. What’s your name?”

“It’s Patrick,”

"I'm Pete,"

They hit it off easily. For a second, Pete forgets that Patrick is paid to have sex with people, and seems to get lost in the fantasy that Patrick would actually be interested in him.

After a few minutes of small talk, Pete decides he really likes Patrick. He really doesn't seem like the type of person who would do this job. Patrick seems innocent and hilarious, not to mention completely gorgeous.

“I-I really like you,” Pete says, trying to get his message across without actually having to say it.

“Wha-oh. Okay, well, babe, what happens next is all up to you, We’ve got rooms here or-” Patrick says and slides one finger over Pete's arm, touching the ink on his skin carefully.

“I-I don’t really know how this works, but am I allowed to take you home?” Pete says uncertainty.

Pete hasn’t had anyone stay the night for ages, and he almost wishes that it didn’t have to be this way. 

Then he looks up at Patrick’s pretty face and body and sort of forgets why he thought this was a bad idea. But of course, it might just be the alcohol talking.

“House calls cost a little more than if we just used one of the rooms here, but anything for you, baby,” Patrick says, not wanting to scare off a potential customer with big numbers.

Pete doesn’t care that house calls cost more. He doesn’t care at all. “Right, so I can take you home?”  
  
Patrick nods.

“My car is at the front, you want to get in?” Pete asks.

“Anything for you babe,” Patrick says, standing up from his seat, waiting for Pete to lead the way.

Pete knows that this is Patrick’s job, and he has rehearsed saying these lines to tons of other guys, but it doesn’t matter. Pete is charmed. Actually, a little bit more than charmed.

The drive back to Pete’s apartment is fast, well, Pete drives a little bit faster then he should. They sit in silence, while Patrick stares straight ahead and rubs his hand up and down Pete’s thigh. Pete is actually dying.

As the two walk in the front door, Pete looks a little uncertainty at Patrick and says, “Am I allowed to kiss you?”

Normally, Patrick had rules. First rule, was condom. Second one was no kissing allowed. He’s never made an exception for kisses with a customer before.

“Yes,” Patrick says, leaning in a bit closer.

_Oh my god. What are you doing? What are you doing and why? You’re breaking you’re own fucking rules! No. See? It’s so easy. No, kissing is not allowed. Simple! Why did you say he could kiss you? Why are you not disgusted with this like you normally are?_

Pete’s face lights up and then they’re kissing and Pete presses Patrick against the wall of the hallway, one hand placed against Patrick’s back, and the other on the side of his face, cupping his cheek and jawline.

Patrick puts an arm around Pete’s neck, deepens the kiss, and slowly slides his tongue into Pete’s mouth.

_You never kiss customers man! What the hell are you doing??_

“Bedroom? Please?” Pete says, breaking away for a second.

“Sure, anything for you babe,” Patrick says breathlessly.

Then somehow they make stumble their way into Pete’s bedroom and collapse onto his bed, Patrick under Pete.

Pete was being soft and careful, unlike most of Patrick’s other customers. Most of them didn’t care, and just wanted someone pretty to fuck.

Slowly and carefully, Pete starts a line of kisses from Patrick’s mouth to his neck, to which Patrick responded eagerly, leaning in and shutting his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Pete says, looking up to meet Patrick’s eyes anxiously.

Sex was one one thing, and he knew that very well. But this was almost intimate, and Patrick had almost no idea what intimacy was. For one of the first times during his career he felt nervous and confused.

But still, Patrick let out a little sound between a moan and a whimper, and cautiously moved a hand to Pete’s hair.

“Yes, this is fine. I just don’t get why you haven’t asked me to do anything yet.” Patrick says, opening his eyes.

“Because I’m doing everything I want to do right now,” Pete says, removing his lips from Patrick’s neck.

With careful hands, Pete starts to unbutton Patrick’s shirt, “Is this alright?”

Patrick nods, “You want to take these off too?” he says, motioning towards his pants.

“God, please,”

After some awkward fumbling, Pete manages to get himself and Patrick both to their boxers, and he presses his lips back to Patrick’s, moaning softly at the skin on skin contact.

“So, what do you like?” Pete asks in between kisses.

Patrick is a little taken back by the question, in fact he had never been asked that before. “I like whatever you like,” he replies. He kind of hates that he has to say something scripted.

“That’s not the same thing though, is it?,” Pete smiles and starts kissing Patrick’s neck down to his chest, running his hands softly against the almost porcelain colored skin.

Pete started sucking on one spot on Patrick’s neck, his eyes flashing up to look at Patrick’s face.

Patrick whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut.

Pete began rolling his hips against Patrick and felt Patrick’s breathing hitch at the increased contact. He felt Patrick’s hands slide unto his own waist, clutching almost desperately.

He could feel Patrick growing hard underneath him. Pete pulls down Patrick’s boxers and sat in between his legs.

“I’m gonna suck you off now, is that okay?” Pete says looking up.

_Of fucking course that’s okay._

“Yeah, that’s fine, but Pete you don’t ha-” Patrick says a bit breathlessly.

Pete licked up the side of Patrick’s cock from the base to the tip.

“Ah, fuck, Pete really you don’t have to,” Patrick said, although he was believing it less and less by the second.

Pete sunk down onto Patrick’s cock, then used his hand to work on the parts he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

_Oh, that is so unfair. How the fuck am I supposed to resist you now?_

Patrick whimpers and bit his bottom lip, hard. He clutched Pete’s blonde hair and curled his toes, trying not to be as loud as he wanted to. It was taking everything in him not to force Pete’s head down.

Soon, Patrick was rocking his hips forward slightly, and Pete moaned around Patrick’s cock, sending vibrations up his length.

Pete could hear Patrick gasping and panting and holding his breath above him. Then he pulled back for a second to say, ”You make such pretty sounds. What do I have to do to hear more of them?”

“Anything, oh _God,_ ” Patrick whimpered back in reply, his flirty persona from before completely gone.

Reaching for the bedside table, Pete dug around for the bottle of lube he was looking for.

“You’re actually going to stretch me?” Patrick asked from half lidded eyes.

“Yeah. People don’t usually do it? You could really get hurt you know,” Pete said looking concerned, as he rubbed the lube over his fingers.

 _How could anyone spend the night with someone as beautiful as Patrick and not treat him right?_  Pete thought

Pete sticks a finger slowly into Patrick’s entrance and Patrick throws his head against the pillow, clutching at the white bed sheets.

By the time Pete was working three fingers inside Patrick, he was rolling his hips and fucking himself on Pete’s hand.

Leaning down, Pete pressed his lips against Patrick’s soft mouth, slowly sucking on Patrick’s bottom lip, causing him to grab at Pete’s shoulder, bringing him down closer.

For one of the first times, Patrick was actually enjoying his job. He liked Pete’s kisses and how gentle he was being with him, almost like he was his boyfriend.

Slowly Pete removed his fingers from Patrick and dug around the table for a condom.

“Pete, let me do something for you. You want me to ride you? ” Patrick said, repeating Pete’s question from before.

“Yes, please, _anything,_ ” Pete said, letting Patrick straddle his legs and get on top of him. Pete rolled the condom on and lined up their hips together/

Their eyes locked, and Patrick gave a small nod showing that he was ready. The little moment was intimate and Patrick felt almost as if he could trust Pete with him.

Slowly, Patrick started sinking down over Pete’s length, both of them moaning at the contact. Patrick grabbed Pete’s shoulders, his nails almost digging into the skin. Pete held on Patrick’s hips, and rocked into them, trying to create a rhythm.

Pete could feel his fingers leaving marks and bruises into Patrick’s porcelain white skin. He watched as Patrick shut his eyes and gripped harder against Pete’s shoulders as he moved his hips against Pete, lost in the sensation.

Pete could feel something low in his stomach as the thrust harder into Patrick. “God, I’m close,” He managed to gasp out.

Throwing his head back, Pete groaned and let the arousal in his stomach untangle and he came inside Patrick. Patrick slid out slowly and landed on the bed beside Pete while Pete grabbed Patrick’s cock and stroked quickly, bringing Patrick to the edge. Then they both closed their eyes. breathing heavily.

“Patrick?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I see you again next week?”

 

 


	2. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete tries to get Patrick to go on a date with him. Patrick wonders what the fuck he's doing. Pete likes to flirt and make Patrick blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is a thing im doing apparently. in the first chapter i had no idea what the storyline was gonna be but know i kind of sort of know what im doing so yay for that. i hope i didn’t fuck this up really bad. also, a majority of this was written at 3 am or right before school started and in the percussion room where was supposed to be practicing. feedback is appreciated and check out my tumblr (weregoindownspookin.tumblr.com) if you like a lot of screaming in the tags. k cool goodbue.

_“Patrick?”_   
  
_“Yeah?”_   
  
_“Can I see you again next week?”_

 

~~~~~

 

Pete knew he sounded pathetic as he said it. But he really couldn’t help it.

“Of course,” Patrick’s voice was soft and he sounded a bit surprised. “Do you want to meet at your house again or-”

“Not for that reason,” Pete said. He decided that they would probably want to have this conversation with their clothes on, so he reached down and started to put on some of his clothes while handing Patrick his.

“Then why else would you want to see me next week?” Patrick said, sounding genuinely confused while pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
“Patrick, have you ever heard of a date?” Pete said, grinning partly to himself. Pete wanted to get to know Patrick better, but had no idea what Patrick’s response would be. Of course, it was sort of obvious he would probably say no, but Pete had to take the chance.

Patrick blushed slightly and said, “Yes, I’ve heard of a date before, what are you getting at?”

Silence followed, and Pete watched as the gears in Patrick’s brain turn.

“ _Oh._ Oh, you want to take _me_ on a _date_?” Patrick said slowly, almost like he hadn’t heard the two words together in one sentence.

“Well, yeah. If you would let me. I mean, you have been on a date before, have you?” Pete asked

“Yes I have of course,” Patrick said and sighed, “But that was a long time ago,”

“A long time ago? Seriously?” Pete said with a look of disbelief on his face.

“What, why do you sound surprised? I mean, me? With the job I have? And the life I’ve got? I’m not exactly a catch,” Patrick said, trying to get the conversation to a close. This was probably the most he had spoken to a customer.

“Maybe you could let me find that out for myself.” Pete said, looking at him hopefully.

“What do you mean?” Patrick said, looking at Pete. Their conversation was light and casual, nothing like Patrick was used to. It was almost as if they’d just met through friends or something.

“I mean, do you want to come watch a movie with me because you’re like the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”  Pete said, hoping he wasn’t overdoing it. But really, it was all true.

“I-What? Y-you want-” Patrick said, obviously losing the ability to speak.

“You know, it’s really fine if you don’t want to.” Pete said, the hopeful smile on his face fading just a little.

“No, I-I’ll go with you,” Patrick said, without really realizing he was saying it. His internal monologue was going: _Alert alert motherfucker! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Just because a there’s a gorgeous customer here doesn’t mean you can throw your fucking rules out the window, can you?_

Pete’s face lit up and the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit when he smiled at him. Patrick could hardly remember the last time he made someone look like that, all bright eyed and hopeful. He almost forgot about his problem and the fact he was a fucking prostitute and going on a date. _Well now you’re just totally fucking things up now, aren’t you?_ Patrick thought to himself.

“Oh, great! So, can we meet at my house at 8-ish on Friday?” Pete said, “Then I can drive us to the theater?”  
  
“Alright, sounds good.” Patrick said smiling, putting on his fedora. Oh, god what the fuck are you doing? You can’t exactly back out of this now.

He also couldn’t help but notice Pete only had his jeans on, and the upper half of his body was still completely bare. Patrick also noticed the tattoos on his arms and a necklace of thorns on his chest. _Damn, that is surprisingly attractive_ , Patrick thought. _Wait, what? Why does that even matter?_

“I’ll see you then,” Pete said with another one of his eye crinkle smiles.

“Oh, right. I have to pay you, uh-” He said and handed it over to Patrick, who was rudely taken out of hopeless fantasy of Pete’s eyes and into his real life.

Patrick gave Pete a fake nonchalant smile and took the money, feeling slightly drained and a bit confused. _Why is this guy being so nice to me?_

“So, I’m gonna head out now. Actually, I think I’m gonna have to ask you for a ride back to my work, if that’s okay with you.” Patrick said, wishing he could just teleport home without having to drive back in awkward silence.

But that’s what he had to do, and Pete was nice and respectful with him and Patrick had no idea what to do with that.

They got back to the building Patrick worked at, and he stepped out of the car and turned back around and thanked Pete for the ride. “So, what else do I have to do to get your number?” Pete said, with hopeful eyes.

Partick resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said “Nothing at all,” with a smirk equally as smug as Pete’s expression.

Pete took out his phone and they exchanged numbers. Patrick looked over and saw the name Pete put down for him in his contacts.

“Trick? That’s what you’re going to call me? Really?” Patrick said looking down at Pete.

“What? It’s adorable, short and sweet, just like you.” Pete said knowing that he was acting sickeningly cheesy, but he loved seeing Patrick blush.

Patrick stammered something that sounded like “I’m not adorable,”

“You so are. Anyway, I’ll see you in a couple of days, Trick” Pete said, grinning.

“Yeah, see you.”

Patrick went inside and watched as Pete’s car backed out of the parking lot and out of sight. Then he waved to Brendon at the front desk and slid into one of the chairs in the lobby. He sighed and looked at the new contact on his phone ‘Pete Wentz’. Reading his name made Patrick feel something.

Hope. And that was something he hadn’t felt for a long time.

Patrick could tell that Pete Wentz, whoever he was, was going to fuck Patrick up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i have no idea what movie theyre gonna watch and i dont even have a beta for this fic wow. okay thanks for reading whatever this is. the way if anyone is interested in being a beta for me just tell me at my tumblr (phanxfob.tumblr.com/ask) or on here.
> 
> requirements for beta? i dont really have any but 1. you must ship peterick. but im you know assuming you will if youve read this 2. i have never had anyone beta my fics before so i dont really know how it works, but i guess it’ll be on google docs, because thats where i write my fics. and you’ll need a gmail account for that. but you know other than that i dont really have any other requirements but ill probably ask you to check my grammar or even just if i wrote it well enough. 
> 
> also guys, i am so so sorry this is so short but eh.


End file.
